1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to adjustable gates and, in particular, to a removable gate structure which includes a door allowing passage through a portion of the gate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable, removable gates are well known in the prior art as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 641,272, 2,581,857, and 3,163,205, incorporated herein by reference. Such prior art gates are generally adapted to limit passage between two vertical surfaces such as the vertical jambs of a doorway. Frequently, such gates are primarily used to prevent children from passing through such doorways. Also, such gates are used to block steps or other dangerous areas from children. Often, it is necessary for adults to pass through such gates in which case the adult must step over the gate or remove the gate. The prior art does not address the problem of providing a gate structure which prohibits passage of children through but provides easy access for adults to pass through. The invention is directed to solving this problem.